ratchetandclankgoingcommandoinsomniacgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
XJ0461
'''XJ0461 or "Clank," is the secondary protagonist and Ratchet's choregos. He was born at the roboplant at the planet Quartu. He was intentionally supposed to be with the sentry-bots but due to a creation error, he was denied, as he didn't fit the size, height, and weight of a normal sentry-bot. He is 2' tall, and according to Insomniac Personnel he weighs about 17lbs. He is the son of Orvus (67887 Father), and 668437 (Mother). He was kidnapped by the thief (Angela Cross), which once he is retrieved by Ratchet, he gives him Backpacks such as the ThrusterPack, HeliPack, and HydroPack. He could be attached to Ratchet's backstrap because of a magnetic-metal cut at the center of Ratchet's backstrap. ' Early Life XJ0461 was born on the RoboPlant on planet Quartu. Although due to a creation error, he was denied from the Roboplant. Clank was really created by Orvus, and his Mother. It is unknown what Clank's mother's name is (Presumably 668437 [see: 668437 translates to Mother). Clank's mother's name didget code equals into: M=6 O=6 T=8 H=4 E=3 R=7 Going Commando After Chairman Drek's defeat on Planet Veldin, Clank slowly slipped into everyday life with ''Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando, the only remotely interesting things he did were flush out his radiator core, and attending the grand opening of Groovy Lube. During an interview with Behind the Hero, Clank was whisked away to the Bogon Galaxy by Abercrombie Fizzwidget. Since Clank did not want to take part in another adventure, he decided to reside in a luxurious apartment. Not long after moving in, Clank was kidnapped by The Thief, but Ratchet eventually rescued him, Clank had no choice but to join Ratchet. Ratchet and Clank soon retrieved the Protopet for Fizzwidget, but not after learning from the thief (now revealed as Angela Cross) that the Protopet posed an immense threat to the galaxy. After much exploring and turning into Giant Clank he and Ratchet were kidnapped and put in the Thugs-4-Less Prison, but with help from Clank's admirer a Female Infobot, Clank escaped and freed Ratchet. After much more exploring, rescuing Angela, turning into Giant Clank and facing the Protopets themselves, Ratchet and Clank infiltrated Megacorp HQ, returned the Original Protopet to a non-feral state, and humiliated Captain Qwark once again. The galaxy was saved and Clank had some time to relax. Ratchet's Backstrap It is unknown the details of why Clank sticks to Ratchet's back. It could be because of a magnetic-metal cut connected to Clank's back, and Ratchet's Backstrap. Clanks soon gives Ratchet backpacks which enables him to maneuver a little quicker Backpacks Clank has 3 backpacks plus an upgrade. #Helipack #Thrusterpack #Hydropack #(upgrade: Levitator) These are available once Clank is rescued. Microbots Clank may control any Microbots with his radioactive antennae. Here are the commands: *Follow *Wait *Revive *Attack *Enter *Lift *Build Bridge *Smash Here are all the Microbots: *Gadgebot *Bridgebot *Lifterbot *Hammerbot Appearance Clank is a small robot about 2' tall, and weighs about 17lbs according to Insomniac Personnel. He has a round head (due to his robotic form) with green eyes, and a red antennae (depending on the Microbot commands), and has a ventelage system in his belly area. He is usually either lifting his hand to point, or is using his Klank-Fu Punch. Biography Personality Clank has a more laidback personality and learns when jokes are jokes, and when serious situations should take place depending on the time-of-day. Although sometimes he still is literal, and is caught not knowing Ratchet's teasers. When he laughs his eyes turn red. Trivia *Clank's favorite color is green *Clank's favorite number is 83000000004.7, or google (1,000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000) (Onehundred Zero's) *According to Insomniac Personnel Clank appears to stand 2ft tall *According to Insomniac Personnel Clank weighs 17lbs. *Clank's birthday is the 26th of October. Souces and References *http://www.ratchet.wikia.com/wiki/Clank *http://www.youtube.com/